I need you in my life
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Porque cuando estamos en una situación difícil es que pensamos en quien es realmente importante en nuestras vidas. Regalo de cumpleaños para Cerezos de un lugar Soleado.


Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo presentando este pequeño OS para una compañera del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas. Se que no es lo que acostumbro escribir sin embargo soy fan de la pareja. Tal vez no lo crean del todo por mis anteriores escrito pero así es. El NaruHina es hermoso en todos los sentidos, por lo menos para mi lo es y escribir mi primer fic de ellos es maravilloso. Aunque no les mentiré, es lo mas difícil que he escrito, por mas que intentaba sencillamente no encontraba la magia para el fic. Hasta que una hermosa imagen me dio la inspiración necesaria.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Este OS es un regalo para **Cerezos de un lugar Soleado** quien pidió un NaruHina romántico como regalo de cumpleaños. Espero lo disfrutes y feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

* * *

_**I need you in my life**_

Había luchado ferozmente, había sufrido y hasta llorado, todo con el firme propósito de rescatar a sus amigos atrapados en la eterna ilusión dentro de esos capullos, pero sería engañarse si dice que personalmente no esperaba rescatar a Hinata con sus propias manos. Ya antes cuando sintió que estaba en peligro tuvo el impulso de ir por ella y de no ser por su compañero de equipo lo hubiese hecho.

Ahora estaba desesperado abriendo todos y cada uno de los capullos con la esperanza de encontrar pronto el de Hinata. Pudo estar cansado y herido, con muy poco chakra, aun así tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacer su jutsu de clones que lo ayudaran en su tarea.

La desesperación con que lo hacía era palpable, el estar tranquilo y ser paciente nunca fue su fuerte. Naruto Uzumaki jamás se caracterizó por quedarse quieto y esperar de brazos cruzados. Por algún motivo su corazón se sentía angustiado de no poder verla ya, porque ella era su amiga pero ¿No eran sus amigos los demás también? Si, pero ella es especial, de alguna manera ella ha representa algo mas qu amistad en su viva a pesar de no aceptarlo del todo.

Era una necesidad el tenerla sana y salva en su vida, poder verla, escuchar su dulce voz, poder tener la oportunidad de besar sus labios...un momento ¿Besar sus labios? Si, estaba desesperado con esa pila de capullos buscando ese ser especial y solo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle que no volverá a permitir que nadie la lastime, prometerle hacer del mundo un lugar pacifico donde jamas haya guerra, donde todos estén a salvo de los horrores de la guerra. Pero sobre todo un mundo donde ella este presente permanentemente en su vida.

Es que en esos momentos donde estuvo a punto de tocar fondo, donde creyó que ya no tendría mas fuerza para seguir luchando pensaba en ella. En como la quería fuera de peligro, en como siempre le dio su apoyo incondicional, que lo miró cuando para todos los otros era invisible. Esa chica de mirada perlada y cabello azul le ha dado un nuevo motivo para vivir, se lo demostró en varias oportunidades, incluso por encima de su propio bienestar, lo salvó de todas las maneras posibles en las que un hombre puede ser salvado.

Sus fuerzas mermaban poco a poco mientras que los clones desaparecían, temía no encontrarla a salvo pero tenía que ser optimista, ella era fuerte, muy fuerte y de ninguna manera un capullo como ese iba a vencerla.

Dicen que de la persistencia se hace un ganador y vaya que es algo que el rubio siempre ha demostrado. Cuando ya casi no podía por fin lo encontró, un misero rastro de su chakra pudo percibir en el por eso se abalanzó a desatarlo.

Solo abrirlo y verla abrir sus grandes ojo perlas sintió algo mas que solo alivio de verla sana y salva. El pensar mucho nunca ha sido una de sus grandes cualidades, él siempre había sido pura pasión, un apasionado por la vida y de grandes sentimientos. Siguiendo su primer impulso la abrazo, fuerte y sentimental, en un emotivo momento donde le decía sin palabras que no quería perderla, que se alegraba por ella.

La chica estaba mas que sorprendida. Jamas esperó que Naruto la abrazara de esa forma, su rostro se lleno de rubor y un gran impulso de jugar con sus dedos se instaló en su ser. Pero por otra parte se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Naruto que se permitió soñar despierta. Era como encajar dos piezas que fueron diseñadas para ser una sola.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones no se percato cuando el rubio posó suavemente sus labios en los de ella. Desde sus sueño sentía una calidez posada en sus labios, de alguna manera sabía que el responsable era Naruto pero nunca se esperó que fuera real. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse que todo era real, su rostro se tiñó de rojo escarlata mientras que su corazón latía desbocado, ese fuerte impulso de jugar con sus dedos seguía ahí pero lucho fuertemente contra ello, no quería que él la viese como una niña puesto que al fin la miraba como algo más que amiga ¿Porque eso significa si la besa no? Es decir, un chico solo besa a una chica en los labios cuando se interesa en ella ¿no?

Estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro, ambos sonrojados por la situación pero ninguno se atrevía a apartarse por temor a arruinar la magia del momento.

—N- Naruto kun...

—No digas nada Hinata—le dijo el rubio mientras posaba un dedo en sus labios—te diría que lamento haberte robado ese beso pero no es así, no lo lamento en lo absoluto yo...

—Tampoco lo lamento Naruto kun...solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste.

El rubio se rascó la nuca nervioso mientras sonreía, era el momento de hablar pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Tu que crees que es Hyuuga?—Se escuchó una fuerte y masculina voz a espaldas de ella—Este dobe te quiere pedir que seas su novia.

—Teeeeeme, largo de aquí—gritaba Naruto mientras lo señalaba acusador con el dedo.

Hinata por su parte no podía estar mas feliz, bueno, si, solo cuando lo escuchara de sus propios labios sería completamente feliz.

—¿E-es verdad eso Naruto kun?

—Bu-bueno—de un momento a otro su rostro se volvió serio mientras tomaba delicadamente el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos—Hinata, yo quiero decirte que no se si estoy enamorado de ti aun, solo se que te quiero en mi vida, no como amiga, te quiero como algo más y si es que aun no te amo quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban cristalizados pos lágrimas no derramadas, ella sabía que acababan de salir de una horrible guerra donde murieron demasiadas personas, sabía que no era el momento para andar regando su amor mientras que eran saliendo de una mala situación pero ¿Si no era ahora entonces cuando? Sería egoísta, pensaría en ella y su felicidad, Neji se había sacrificado por ella y no podía que responderle a ese sacrificio más que siendo completamente feliz, por eso acercó su rostro mas aun hasta sentir los labios de Naruto en los suyos. Un simple roce de ellos produjo que sus corazones se regocijaran de felicidad dando rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Un beso puede ser un simple roce de labios sin sentimiento alguno pero también la mayor expresión de amor. Un momento único y mágico donde dos seres se unen para formar uno solo ser.

—Deberían irse a una habitación— de nueva cuenta la voz de Sasuke los sacó de su mágico momento solo para darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

Ya todos estaban fuera de sus capullos y disfrutaban viendo el nacimiento de una hermosa relación entre dos jóvenes.

El rostro de Hinata se tiñó de rojo y por más que había querido evitarlo no pudo evitar desmayarse. Naruto por su parte luchaba contra dos sentimientos, uno era la molestia hacia su amigo-rival por arruinarles el momento y otro era la vergüenza. Él nunca había sido tímido pero verse descubierto en esa situación provocó que se sintiera un tanto avergonzado, por eso sonreía nerviosamente mientras trataba de pensar como salir de la situación, pero eso no fue nada, largando un poco más su vista veía como el patriarca Hyuuga lo miraba con cara asesina.

El pobre rubio palideció y mas cuando sintió como Hinata se desvanecía.

—Maldito Naruto alejate de mi hija—gritaba el gran y estoico Hiashi Hyuuga mientras se acercaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Naruto al no ver una salida ventajosa optó por tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos y dar un gran salto por los aires gritando un...

—Nos vemos luego suegrito—un vena resaltó en la frente del ojiperla quien quería asesinar al rubio. Puede que haya salvado al mundo pero Hinata era su hija y si quería estar con ella tendría que ser educado primero. No era secreto para nadie que en cuestiones de educación y protocolo Naruto no sabía nada.

—No se preocupe anciano, seguramente cuando los vuelva a ver tendrá a por lo menos dos nietecitos a quienes consentir— comentaba tranquilamente Kankuro Sabaku No quien había presenciado todo desde un principio.

Los Hyuuga que estaban ahí palidecieron ante ese cometario tan despreocupados y rogaban porque no fuera así, de lo contrario el rubio no la cuenta.

Los espectadores solo vieron una figura que se dirigía veloz al lugar hacia donde partió Naruto y su bella acompañante.

* * *

Largas horas después Hinata se despertaba siendo recibida por un par de brillantes ojos azules y una reluciente cabellera rubia.

—N-Naruto kun—susurro la joven mientras que le sonreía suavemente pero pronto cambio a preocupación al recordar el porque de su desmayo.

—No te preocupes Hinata, ya no estamos entre toda esa gente.

Un suspiro de alivio se instaló en su ser. Ella siempre había odiado ser el centro de atención y estaba segura que de estar en el mismo lugar no podría ver a la cara a nadie. De repente recordó a su padre y palideció, una de las normas del clan Hyuuga era mostrarse estoico ante cualquier situación y jamas dar demostraciones de amor en publico.

—Padre...

—No te preocupes Hinata, yo hablaré con él y sino quiere aceptarme como pretendiente te raptaré ja ja ja...

La chica sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad, eso significaba que por fin podría ser feliz al lado de esa persona especial a quien había admirado desde que era muy pequeña. Extendió su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de él provocando que sus risas pararan.

—Te necesito Hinata, quiero que seas parte de mi, a cada minuto de mi existencia quiero tenerte a mi lado—finalizó para acercarse y de nueva cuenta apoderarse de esos labios que se le antojaban adictivos.

* * *

Al fiiiiiin he terminado este pequeño y humilde OS, estuve a punto de rendirme t no escribirlo pero el esfuerzo valió la pena. Tal vez crean que no eran las situaciones dadas a una relación pero en verdad que fue lo mejor que pude escribir. Todo lo demás lo deseche porque no me convencía.

Espero les haya gustado, **Cerezos de un lugar Soleado**, se que no es exactamente romántico pero aun así espero que lo aprecies.

Se que hay personas que no disfrutan de mis escritos pero quiero decirles que lo que escribo lo hago para personas que los aprecian, así que si no les gusta, sencillamente no lo lean.

Mil y una disculpa por los errores ortográficos y de redacción.


End file.
